Picking up the Pieces
by Treece
Summary: Just a short Brother in Arms tag.


Title: Picking up the Pieces  
  
Author: Treece  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Brothers in Arms" and a minor one for "The Visitors".  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own TLW. If I didn't, I wouldn't need to be writing this.  
  
Author's notes: This is just my tiny little post-episode addition for Brothers in Arms. I realize it's a little late, but it took me this long to post it. Forgive me for my tardiness.  
  
However, if you're really in the mood, you could always go and read "It All Started with a Sock". It's a joint effort between Arscapi and I (it's under Arscapi's name), and we'd appreciate some constructive criticism and reviews.  
  
* indicates emphasis indicates thought ____________  
  
Picking up the Pieces  
  
Marguerite had barely spoken a word since they learned of Malone's departure that morning. As soon as breakfast was over, she had thrown herself into the daily chores, doing both Veronica and Malone's portions of the work without complaint. It was obvious something was on her mind, but any time either of the remaining men had attempted to talk to her, they had met with a curt "Not now, I'm busy".  
  
"This isn't like her, Challenger. Marguerite has many admirable qualities, but suffering in silence isn't one of them," Roxton said as they watched her aimlessly walk the perimeter of the fence. She had long finished with her work but she remained down on the ground, occasionally talking quietly to herself as she looked out at the jungle.  
  
Challenger rested against the balcony railing, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Of course not, but neither is patience for people prying into her thoughts. I'm sure when she is ready to share them with us, she will. In the mean time, we had might as well get dinner ready."  
  
____________  
  
Roxton watched as Marguerite listlessly pushed a piece of raptor meat across her plate. The table was unusually silent as everyone tried to avoid looking at the two empty seats. Initially, Roxton and Challenger had tried to carry on a conversation in an attempt to draw Marguerite out, but it sounded forced and artificial even to their own ears and they soon stopped. Roxton noticed Challenger steel himself for another round when Marguerite suddenly dropped her fork on her plate and stormed out of the room.  
  
With only a nod to Challenger, Roxton cautiously followed her out onto the balcony. Even from several steps away, he could feel the tension and anger radiating off of her. As much as her stance told him to leave, he knew that she need someone to talk to about what was bothering her. Quietly, he stepped out to stand next to her.  
  
"I don't understand," Marguerite flatly announced without turning to acknowledge his presence. She continued to stare out at the horizon, watching the sun slowly sink in the sky.  
  
"Understand what?" he asked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Of course he knew exactly to what she was referring, but he wanted her to say it.  
  
She turned to look at him, giving him a scathing glare. "Why he left," she spat out. "Why Ned felt the need to sneak out in the middle of the night without so much as a word to anyone, why Challenger seems to think this was a long time in coming and if he knew, did nothing to stop him, why we're not out there looking for him, any of it!" The words seem to tumble from her lips in an angry torrent. "None of this makes any sense!"  
  
In spite of her harsh tone, Roxton could see the hurt in her eyes. "Marguerite-" he began as she cut him off.  
  
"Don't. Don't even say it, John," she warned, accenting her words with a sharp gesture. "Don't give me some rubbish about him needing to prove himself all alone out in the jungle. What is he proving by being alone? That's he's trying to kill himself? That he's so masculine that the normal aspects of Plateau life isn't enough of a challenge? There's good reason you came up with the 'no one goes out alone' rule."  
  
"I'm glad you're finally admitting that," he joked, trying to lighten her mood.  
  
She, however, was not going for it. "What the hell is going to prove by getting himself killed? God, if I had known he was going to do anything like this, I'd have tied him to his bed again."  
  
*That* particular statement caught Roxton's attention. She continued before he could ask her what she meant and when on earth that had happened.  
  
"After everything we've done, everything we've gone through, how could he think that he hasn't proven himself?" she questioned, worry softening her irate posture. "He's out there all alone, with no one to help him if things go wrong. And we all know how often that happens." Turing back towards the horizon, Marguerite wrapped her arms around herself as she rested against the balcony railing. "He could need our help right now, and we don't even know where to look."  
  
Roxton smiled as he slipped his arm across her shoulders. Now we get down to the crux of the issue, he thought as she leaned into him. "While he's not a native like Veronica, our Neddy-boy has picked up enough skills to keep him safe and sound until he decides to return to us. As for his needing our help, we'll pray that he doesn't. And if he does, he can always send a mirror message, and we'll get to him as soon as possible."  
  
He moved to stand directly behind her and put both arms around her when she started to protest. "Ned is a big boy, Marguerite. Give him credit, he knows what he's doing. He's come a long way from who he was when we first arrived. He needs this time and some space to reorient himself to that." Ned isn't the only one who's changed, he silently added as she folded her hands over his. "When he's got that settled, he'll come back to us."  
  
"I know," Marguerite admitted as she distractedly ran her hand up Roxton's arm. "I just wish...oh, I don't know...."  
  
"That Ned had actually told us he was leaving rather than taking off into the night," Roxton murmured softly, finishing the thought for her. When she nodded miserably, he gave her a reassuring hug. The two stood together, silently watching twilight steal across the Plateau.  
  
Roxton finally broke the silence. "Well, you have to admit, my dear, I doubt you would have let him go as quietly as he did if you had known," he teased as he looked down at her.  
  
"Mmm...true," Marguerite drawled, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "I wouldn't have been quiet about it. But he would have gone and I would have given my blessings. Right after I got him to promise to send a mirror message every few days, just to let us know he was doing okay."  
  
Roxton chuckled as he pictured that conversation. His mental image segued into her earlier mysterious comment. "Marguerite, what did you mean when you said you would have tied Ned to his bed *again*?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.  
  
Marguerite chuckled to herself but didn't answer. She turned to face him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She slipped from his arms, gave him a mischievous grin, and walked back into the house.  
  
"Marguerite, what did you mean? Marguerite? Marguerite!"  
  
The End  
  
So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. 


End file.
